Hank
by Rainnboots
Summary: Kendall gives his hours old nephew, Hank, a few tips on life, women, and the importance of being himself. Future!BTR, uncle!Kendall


**Author's Note:** Hey guys! It's been a while since I've posted anything on here. This story hit me earlier today while I was listening to the song "Hank" by Ben Rector. The song itself is beautiful, and I hope this story adds to it nicely. Set in the future, when Kendall's about 25 and Katie's about 20. Hope y'all enjoy! As always, **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**Disclaimer: **Any recognizable names and/or places are the property of their respective owners.

**Warnings: **None!

* * *

><p>Kendall blinked, rubbing his eyes and letting out a sigh. He couldn't believe he was here, looking up at his baby sister, asleep in a hospital bed after nearly twenty-four hours of labor. He couldn't believe when he looked back down, in his arms was a tiny bundle, a new life; his nephew.<p>

Pink faced, with a round-tipped nose and tiny, pouted lips. Eyebrows so thin they were nearly non-existent; thick lashes that touched his cheeks; and a thick tuft of dark hair covered by a small knit beanie.

Kendall had picked it out himself.

Kendall touched the boy's chin, a reaction he almost immediately regretted as his face scrunched up and he let out the tiniest of cries. Kendall stood, stepping as far away from the bed as he could in the small room. He moved the baby up to his shoulder, running a hand down his back while glancing over his shoulder at Katie. She shifted in the bed, rolling over to her side, but otherwise was still.

"Hey, hey buddy, I'm sorry," Kendall said, patting the baby's back. "Didn't mean to wake you up. C'mon, Hank, it's alright. Just go back to sleep. I've got you."

Kendall rested his cheek down onto Hank's head, giving him a squeeze and closing his eyes. He smiled. "Your cry is so cute."

Kendall rocked on the balls of his feet, turning small circles in place, humming under his breath until Hank was finally down to a few sniffles. Kendall moved to the window seat, leaning his back against the wall and pulling his knees up, laying Hank across his thighs so they were facing each other. He loosened the blankets around Hank slightly, pushing the cap up his forehead. Hank had Katie's nose and chin, and when his eyes blinked open, they were a dark blue like his father's (Kendall secretly hoped they would stay that way; they reminded him of his mother's). Hank's eyes darted around the room, taking in the world around him for a few long moments before finally focusing on Kendall.

"Hey bud," Kendall said, touching Hank's cheek. One of Hank's hand, previously held up under his chin, grasped at the hair and after a moment, stopping on the back of Kendall's hand. Kendall shifted his hand so Hank's hand was up by his fingers; Hank grabbed onto Kendall's pinky, holding tight.

"You're going to be great, you know that? I can see it already. What a man you'll grow up to be," Kendall said, shaking his head in almost disbelief. "Don't ever doubt that you're worth the world, okay? Because you are. You're worth so much — everything, and you deserve it. But don't get cocky, don't _act_ like you deserve more than you have, even if you do. Remember to be humble about things, and always give thanks for what life gives you. It can be taken away from you as soon as you get it.

"When you start getting older, and you find things you like, stick by 'em. Don't listen to other people who say your favorite band is lame or what your wearing isn't cool. You are Hank Wright, your own person, special because of your choices and your actions and your personality. Don't let anyone convince you to act otherwise, because you'll never be truly happy unless you're truly yourself. When it's time to get a job, find your passion and run with it; anything is possible. Do what makes you happy, even if you could get more money doing something you hate."

Hank let go of his Kendall's finger, sticking his hand into his own mouth, and Kendall rested his hands on the top of Hank's head. He was silent for a few long moments, stroking Hank's thumb with his eyebrows, watching the baby's eyes blink tiredly.

"One day, Hank you're going to meet a girl — could be when you're middle school, or maybe after you're well into adulthood — but you're going to meet her and _man,_ she's gonna knock you right off your feet. She'll be the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, with a heart bigger than you thought possible and personality so bursting with life you won't know what to do with yourself. There'll be a moment when you guys are together, maybe even when you're apart, and you'll realize you love her more than you ever imagined it was possible to love someone and you'll know that there won't be any other person in this world who you'll be so crazy about. Hank, when that moment comes, snatch her up. Don't be scared to tell her how you feel, because you have to tell a girl how much she means to you while you can, or else she'll leave you for another guy who tells her what she needs to hear. Another thing about women: There's a lot of girls who, don't get me wrong, are gorgeous, but when you get right down to it, aren't much more than that. You'll probably meet a lot of girls in your life like that, girls who always look good on the outside but inside, they're not the kind of person you need. Trust me on this one; I've dated girls like that, and it hurts you way more than it helps you." Kendall grimaced slightly, running the backs of his fingers along Hank's cheek. "Try and stay away from those girls as much as possible, okay? Always be a gentlemen, no matter who you're with, but know when it's time to let someone go. Even when it seems like you've dated every girl in the world, stick it out for the girl who makes your heart go crazy, not the one who looks good standing next to you.

"And I know sometimes it'll feel like your mom and your dad don't understand you, and make you do things just to annoy you and make your life harder, but everything they do they're going to do because they love you _so much._ Your mom is the smartest girl I know — even smarter than I am, but don't tell her I said that; us older brothers have to keep up appearances, you know — and your dad, despite all the flack I give him, is going to a really good job raising you. But if there's ever times where're you fed up with them, or you just need help from someone who won't lecture you about what you've been doing... call me. It doesn't matter where you are, who you're with, or what time it is, I'll come by and save you. I promise."

Kendall leaned forward, sliding his arms under Hank's back and pulling him close so they were almost nose to nose. Hank reached out, swatting at Kendall's nose. Kendall smiled.

"But no matter _what,_" he whispered, "remember that I love you, okay? And nothing will ever change that."

Hank reached out and touched Kendall's cheek. Kendall felt his eyes prick with unexpected tears and he turned his head, kissing Hank's palm.

"Look at me," Kendall chuckled, wiping his sleeve of his eyes and then under his nose, sniffing. "You're not even my own son and I'm crying. What am I gonna be like when I have my own kids, huh?"

Hank blinked tiredly, pulling his hand back into his chest, and Kendall pushed the the blankets up to his chin.

"You are such a great uncle."

Kendall turned his head to the side, seeing his sister smiling tiredly at him. Kendall smiled, pushing himself off the window seat and crossing to the bed. Katie reached out her arms and Kendall passed the now-sleeping Hank over to his mother, feeling his heart tug at the thought.

His baby sister — all grown up, no longer the spunky twelve year old he still pictured her as — was a mother.

"And you are such a great mom," he said, pushing a few straw bangs behind Katie ear and pressing his lips to her forehead for a long moment. "I'm proud of you, Katie."

"Really?" said Katie, looking up at her brother with slightly eager eyes. Kendall smiled, running his hand over her cheek then under her chin.

"Mm-hmm," he nodded. "Mom and Dad would be, too."

Katie looked down at Hank. "I miss them."

"They're watching over us," said Kendall, reaching forward to tug Hank's cap a little farther down his forehead. He looked to his sister. "How do you feel?"

"Exhausted," she said, exhaling as she spoke the word, "but happy."

"You need anything before I leave?"

"You're leaving?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I figure I should give you guys a little time together, just as a family," said Kendall.

"Do you know where Ethan is?" asked Katie.

"I think he went to get something to eat," said Kendall. "I'll send him up when I pass by, okay?"

"Thank you," Katie smiled.

"Anything for my baby sister. I love you, Katie." Kendall kissed her forehead once more, then planted a kiss on Hank's nose. "Love you, Hank."

"We love you too, Kendall."

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said, pulling his jacket on and waving over his shoulder. As he walked out the door, he bonked head-long into another body.

"Oh, sorry Ethan," said Kendall, holding his hand out to steady the smaller man in front of him. Ethan was just shorter than Kendall, with crazy flyaway hair and perpetually wide eyes. He had fair skin, made even paler by the lack of sleep over the past forty-eight hours. The bags under his eyes made him look older than his short years, and it took Kendall a moment to process that this kid — barely old enough to buy a glass of beer — was not only his brother-in-law, but the father of his nephew.

"Are they awake?" Ethan asked, peering through the small glass window on the hospital door.

"Katie just woke up, but Hank's sleeping."

"Oh, right," said Ethan, running his hand through his hair and then across his hip.

"You okay?" asked Kendall.

"Yeah, I'm just—" Ethan closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Can't believe I'm a dad, you know? Doesn't really seem like it should be possible, in a way. I mean I'm excited to be a dad, thrilled, but — don't know what it's going to be like being responsible for raising a whole person. Just want to be sure I raise him right, you know?"

Kendall smiled, patting Ethan's arm. "Got the makings of a great dad already; he's only been here a few hours and you're already worried about him."

Ethan's lip turned up for a moment. "All I want is for him to be happy, to be healthy, to have the best life he could have."

"And he will," Kendall nodded, "he's got you two for parents."

Ethan smiled, a genuine smile, and Kendall saw his face relax in the slightest.

"Thank you, Kendall," Ethan said, holding his hand out. Kendall shook it once then pulled Ethan in for a quick hug.

"Take care of them, okay?" said Kendall, putting his hand on Ethan's shoulders and raising his eyebrows.

"Of course, of course," Ethan nodded quickly, eagerly. Kendall smiled, dropping his hands. He turned the knob, pushing it open for Ethan.

"Thank you again," Ethan said earnestly. Kendall nodded; no words were needed. He let the door swing shut behind Ethan then peeked inside, watching as Ethan rounded the bed, giving Katie a long kiss before looking down at his son, tired eyes growing wide with amazement.

Kendall smiled, tucking his hands into his pockets. He ached to go back in the room, hug his sister, hold his nephew, be with his family, but he didn't. They deserved time with just each other; Hank deserved time alone with his parents.

Kendall had the rest of his life to love him.

* * *

><p>Review? Anyone? Anyone? ...Bueller?<p> 


End file.
